1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an optical sensor package module and the manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to an optical sensor package module having sensor chip and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional optical sensor chips are usually designed to receive or sense a light with a specific wavelength range according to the application fields thereof. For example, the optical sensor chip, which may be implemented in the fingerprint recognition device or the iris recognition device, receives an infrared light reflected by an object, such as a user's finger or iris, so that the user's identification can be confirmed.
However, when the device equipped with the optical sensor chip is used outdoor under sunlight, the ambient light containing light of different wavelengths can also be received by the optical sensor chip and result in signal interference. That is to say, the influx of the ambient light would be far greater than that of the signal light entering the optical sensor chip. As such, the signal-to-noise ratio is reduced, thereby reducing the detection accuracy.